Dark Secrets
by heartandsoul76
Summary: Marcus' mother just died and on her death bed she told him he was adopted. Marcus hires QPA to find out who his biological parents are. What he didn't know is his parents been under his nose the whole time, Olivia Poe and Fitzgerald Grant. But the story of his conception has been forgotten, until Olivia and Fitz are face with the past. A past that holds dark secrets.
1. Chapter 1

Olitz Fanfiction

Dark Secrets

Chapter 1: Marcus

Summary: Marcus' mom was dying and she told him that he was adopted. He asked QPA to help him find his birth parents. They did their usual investigation. And after his mother's death and funeral, Marcus went to the Quinn Perkins and Associates to see what they found.

Rate M: some sexual content, like rape and the sex trade. Not describe, just mention.

QPA just got finish piecing everything together. They steps back and look at the board. "Oh, my god, there has to be some kind of mistake?" Quinn said.

"I piece it together went over it again and again and I keep getting the same results." Huck comment.

"If this is true, why wasn't either one of us told?" Abby ask.

"Were any of us ever told anything about her. She knows everything about us, but we know nothing about her." Quinn said.

"Apparently." Charlie said.

"Let me talk to her first." Huck said. "…before you tell Marcus."  
"Tell me what?" Marcus said coming in. They all stare at him. He looks past them and at the board. "Why are Olivia and Fitz on the board with me?"

"Ah, Marcus I don't know how to tell you this." Quinn said biting her bottom lip.

"Tell me what?"  
"Fitz and Liv are your biological parents."  
"How? I mean…Ok, I can see how Fritz may…no I can't….as white as he is and as black as I am how could he be my father. And Liv is only 10 years older than me, so how could she be my mother."

"From what we can gather, Fitz kidnapped Olivia when he was 16 she just turn 10, and raped her. We don't have any of the details, the police report just said she was raped and the papers from the court said the charges against Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III were dropped. And you're a product of it."

"I'm sure his daddy paid him off. Does Olivia know who I am? Does he knows who Fitz really is?"

"Olivia knew all about our personal life. But we knew nothing about hers. She pretty much kept who she was before OPA hidden from us. But with how smart Olivia is, I'm sure she knew who Fritz was the moment Cyrus mention him to her about 10 years ago."

"The only think that confuses me about the whole thing Father Pope had to know. I don't think anyone would be able to paid him off for harming his daughter." Charlie said.  
"I agree, if Fitz really did raped her, then why is he alive?" Huck adds.

"So ya'll don't think that bastard raped Olivia!"  
"All we're saying, Marcus, is you should talk to Olivia and Fitz first before you jump to conclusions. There's a lot of information we're missing. What we told you is all we have. If you want the whole story, it's best you talk to them?" Abby said.

"Do you really believe they are going to tell me the truth?" Marcus comment.

"You'll never know." Huck said.

"You really believe Fitz is innocent in all of this don't you?"

"Fitz has a darkest about him. The same type of darkest that Charlie, Olivia, and I have. That type of darkest is not natural, it has to be taught, or life have to have dealt you a very bad hand to have it. From what I found out about Jerry Grant, Fitz's father, he was 100 times worst then B613 command…"

"Wait, he was worst then Rowan Poe." Abby said.

"Yes, he was command, before Rowan. He had no mercy, no soul, no feelings at all, he was a psychopath, he loves his job with a passion. And the only person he care about ever was his self. He didn't do any wrong in his eyes. Because of that he was quietly kick out and that's when Rowan took over. Now if he was worst then Rowan, I can only imagination the hell Fitz went through growing up with him."

"According to Fitz it was nothing more then, him trying to run his life like every wealthy parent do."

"If he put Fitz through anything that command put us through during training as a child, why would he talk about it? Why would he want to talk about it?"

"He would probably spend most of his life trying to forget it." Charlie said.

"Exactly."

"Would Rowan have known that?" Abby asked.

"Probably."

"Hard life of not. That's no excuse what he done to Olivia and when I find him I am going to kill him."

"Huck."

"On it." Huck said to Quinn quietly following Marcus.


	2. He Shot my Father

Dark Secrets

Chapter 2: He Shot My Father.

Rated M Some violence and slight racism(to show a point).

30 minutes later

"Oh, my god." Abby said as Fitz and Olivia walks in.

"You seems relive to see us, what's wrong?"

Fitz immediately notice the glass wall. "Liv, Marcus found out."

Olivia looks up and see the wall. "Oh. How? I mean I know how, he got help from the best, but who told him he was adopted?

"His mother on her death bed. He ask us to investigate it. Neither one of look surprise, so I take it ya'll knew all along who Marcus was and who ya'll was to each other."

"Quinn it's not what you think?"

"Then why don't you explain to us what it is?"

"I raped her when she was ten, I was 20… we gave the child up for adoptation. Olivia forgave me. We wanted to know get to know our son without him judging us or his self, so we opt not to tell him. End of story."

"Wait, you were 18."

"Yes, but the paperwork probably said 16 so it wouldn't go on my permanent record."

"I thought it would have been buried."

"Nothing is ever buried and if so it can always be dug up. I meant ya'll are proof of that."

"Do you want to tell me why you choose to forgive a rapist, after what he had done to you?!" Abby said.

"Abby, this is really between, Fitz, Marcus, and me. We should really go and find him. Maybe I will talk to you later about it, but right now, we should really focus on Marcus. I know he really hurting right now."

They turn to leave. "Ah, Fitz…" He stops and looks at Charlie. "Watch your back. Marcus is really piss. He said he was going to find you and kill you and I don't think he was talking out of anger."

Fitz sighs. "Thanks for the warning." He said letting out the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

Huck found Marcus in a bar. The same one that he and Olivia often meant at when no one else would talk to her. "So do you have a gun?" Huck ask sitting beside him at the bar.

"No I was thinking about killing him with my bare hands."

"Careful. He used to be B613. One of the originals, his father would have made sure of that. You may want to think your plan through."

"What do you suggest I do Huck?"  
"Talk to him. Listen to what he got to say. I am sure he has been training to be an assassinate since he was 6. It couldn't have been easy for him to go from that to the president of the United States. You have to learn to live a normal life, well, what the average person considerate a normal life would be, not your kind of normal. And that is not easy for anyone coming out of B613."

"So you think he is just going to tell me all the evil stuff he did for command. Right?"  
"I doubt it. He already live it. Am sure he doesn't want to live it again. But I am sure he is really sorry for all that he had done."

"Even killing my father, huh?"

"What?"  
"When I first meant him, I knew his face and his name sound familiar. He is the one that shot my father in the head, in front of me, simply for being black."

"Your adopted father."

"The only man I ever knew as my father. My father told me as he lied there on the ground to forgive him. He was probably following orders. I had no idea what he meant by that. But I do now."

Olivia had an idea where to find Marcus, so she drove. Fitz just sat in the passenger side quiet.

June 1, 1996

"Son, before you go back to base, I have a job for you to do." Jerry said stopping a 38 year old Fitz at the door.

"What?"  
"I need you to killed Mark for me."

"Your assistant."

"Yes."

"Why?"  
"Because he found out about some things he shouldn't of. Shoot him face to face, in the head, in front of his son. Make it look like your member of KKK someone who believe in white power and feels like all blacks should be killed. Then kill his son."

"And if I don't…"

"Then I will kill that little nigger of yours that you like. Understand? And you won't make it back to base."

"You're not command. Not anymore."

"Which is all the reason for you to do what I ask? Now do it. I want it done tonight."

Present day

"Fitz, baby, are you ok?"

He took a deep breath. "Yeah." He said.

The bar

"He was dress as a cop. He pull my father over. Demanded that we get out of the car. My dad asked….

June 1, 1996

"What did I do officer?" Fitz made him and Marcus stand in front of the headlights so they could see him.

Mark stared at him. "Nothing. I just hate niggers and they all should die." And he shot Mark in the head. Then got into his car and drove off. I immediately hit the ground with my father, who said. "Forgive him. He was just following orders." And on that note he died. 


	3. Confrontation

Rated M Some cussing.

Summary: Olivia and Fitz finds Marcus at a bar in The D. The one that Olivia and Marcus used to meet at when Olivia didn't have any friends.

Chapter 3: Confrontation

"Do you feel like talking to us?" Liv asked.

"The only person I want to talk to is this asshole." He said pointing to his left at Fitz. "I would punch him in the face, if his bodyguards weren't here. And how in the hell did you get the secret service to let you come here anyway without clearing the bar."

"I told them I need witnesses that not on my side if you tried to kill me. I figure we both would be safer this way." Fitz begin to get up and looks at Olivia. "Olivia, we are going to sit at a table alone for a little bit. I promise I won't hit him."

"I'm not." Marcus said getting up and walking to an empty table.

Fitz is about to follow Marcus, when Olivia stops him. "Fitz, Are you ok with this?"

"No. But we can't… I can't avoid this any longer." He said and walks to the table. "Marcus I am sorry."

"For what?" Fitz sat down. "Not telling me' raping my mom' letting me sleep with your wife."

"My wife? Did you sleep with Mellie before we got a divorce?"

"Does it matter? You were having any affair with the woman you raped at 20. What did you do or say to get her to forgive you or did she even know it was you?"  
"She knew the first time she hear my name, and it was confirm the first time she seen my face in years; and she was 100% the first time I kiss her."

"Then why in the hell did she forgive you?!"

Olivia watch them. She can see the constant deep breathes that Fitz is taking which is a sign he is having difficulty talking to him. She wants to interrupt. Save him. But she knew that this was something that Fitz has to do. That he has to talk about. That he had to face. It was something that they all had to face. She just hope that Fitz would tell him the truth. "I don't know." He said after a long pause. "That's something you have to ask Olivia."

"Why? Why would you kidnap and rape a 9 1/2 year old girl?"  
"I don't know."  
"You were 20. What kind of sick human being would do a thing like that? You are a fucking pedophile! You shouldn't had never been near any kids, especially your own. Tell me something, Fitz, did you raped your daughter and son too?"

Fitz crack his knuckles and rubs his hand through his hair. "No. I never done anything like that to Karen, Jerry, or Teddy or any other kid. It was just Olivia. Only Olivia."

"Then why Olivia?"

"I don't know. I was just stupid that's all. I wasn't thinking clearly. I wasn't…"

"Was you high? Drunk? And Olivia just so happen to be right there, when you weren't in your right mind. If another kid was there it would have been them instead. Right? Is that was you are trying to say?!"

"Marcus."

"Because according to Huck, you scope Olivia out. You have been watching her every move for weeks. You planned the whole motherfucking thing!" Marcus said standing up now.

"What do you want me to say Marcus? That I am sorry. That I regret raping Olivia. Because I do. There's not a damn day that go by that I don't regret what I've done."

"But you don't have a problem fucking her now."

"We're both adults. We're both single. And it is consensual."

"I don't care a fuck! It wasn't when she was a child!" Marcus walks over to the pool table.

Fitz took a deep breathe. "Marcus, despite what happen between…" He stops. He got up and walk to the pool table. "…despite of the pain you were conceived in, neither one of us regret having you. Neither one of us regret giving you a chance to have life. Neither one of us…"

"…So what? I am supposed to be grateful to you and Olivia for bring me, a child conceived in pain, and angst, in raped a life? Really?"

"That's not what I meant, Marcus."

"Then what did you mean, Fitz? That I wasn't an accident. That I wasn't a mistake. Is that what you are trying to tell me? Because from where I am standing any woman with any common sense or parent of a child who got pregnant from rape, would had immediately aborted the child. And I wouldn't blame them."

"You see this is why I didn't want to tell you? Because I knew you would feel some kind of way about being a child of rape!"

"And how in the hell do you know how I feel?"

"Because I am too!" Fitz yelled.

_**Would go on. But I think I am going to end chapter 3 right here. I know this is a hard read, but for those of you that have been reading it, please keep going. Like I said things aren't quite what they seems. And thank you so much for your support and don't be afraid to post your comments. Chapter 4 is coming soon.**_


	4. I am Too!

WARNING: Rape of a teenager (brief description, not in detail). Not Olitz.

Chapter 4: I am too!

"Because I am too!"

"Well, I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. It won't be long before I become one, too." Marcus said walking away from him.

Fitz follow him outside. "One too? One what?"

"A rapist."

"Marcus that's not fair and you know that's not what I am saying?"

"Then exactly what are you saying, dad?!"

"I am saying I know how you feel. Like you're nothing; that you don't have a purpose; your life is senseless; but if your mother and I felt that way you wouldn't be here. If my mother felt that way about me, I wouldn't be here."

"How the hell can you be so white and I'm black?"

Fitz took a deep breathe. "Do you want details or just the facts?"

"Don't you think I deserve details?"  
"Ok. My mother was my older sister's babysitter."  
"You have an older sister."

"I had an older sister, yes. She was five years older than me and a brother who was 10 years older than me. Anyway my mother is biracial. Her dad is white and her mother is black. So yeah I guess in that sense the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree. Her dad came and pick her up from babysitting. But the next day, when she was getting ready for school, she couldn't find her homework, she figure she may have left it at the Grants. Her parents had already left for work and she still had an hour before she had to be at school, and the Grants were only a few blocks away so she rode her bike over there. She went to the door. Knock and rang the bell but no answer. She was given a key just in case she lock herself out while babysitting. She was upstairs and saw my father on top of my sister, who was five at the time, raping her. She immediately ran out, leaving her books there.

"Oh, hell, naw." Jerry said quickly getting off of his daughter, pulling his pants up and running after Denise. "Come here." He said catching her at the door. He grabs her and pulls her back inside closing the door in front of them.

"Please, Mr. Jerry. Let me go. I promise I won't tell anyone. Please."

"You're right, you won't because I am going to make sure of that." He threw her down on the floor, rips her clothes off and had his way with her. When he was done, he beat her to a bloody pulse and threw her in a ditch about 10 miles from there. She was found later that night, barely alive.

"But she survive and found out she was pregnant with me and kept me. She named me Jeremiah Centurion Jefferson. I found out later that my dad and older brother, kill my five year old sister. And as time past, my father lost his son to. My older brother went to jail, for hanging a black man on a tree, simply because he was black. And he was immediately killed there. My father was devastated. He had no more heirs. He begin to keep taps on my mother and me, when he saw how white I was. He decided to take me for his self and makes me his heir. So he frame my mother for murder. She went to jail. He pull some strings and adopted me, at the age of 6, I was force to live with him."

"Because he wanted you to be a part of his life."

"No, because he wanted to look good for the press. Here is a man that takes in a poor kid, from the projects, whose mother was in jail for murder. He had me in front of cameras for months. And I had to do interviews and say how wonderful he was for taking me in. And once everything was final, he legally change my name to Fitzgerald Thomas Grant, III. And I just been going by that every since. So the reason you're black is because I guess you got your mother's and mines black gene. And I guess the reason I look white, is because I got my mother's and father's white gene."

"So now what? You grew up pretending you're white; so you can be rich and privilege. You spend 6 years of your life in the hood. What am I supposed to feel sorry for you? What? You think you can relate to me now!"  
"Why do you hate me so much, Marcus? Do you hate me because I raped Olivia and never paid for it? Do you hate me because she forgave me for it? Do you hate me because Olivia decided you were worth keeping? Do you hate me because we gave you up for adoptation? Or do you hate me for growing up white and privilege?!"

"ALL FOUR OF THEM! But I hate the fact that you denied that you are black the most."

"I never said that I wasn't black."

"You never said you were either. You never once admitted on your whole campaign that your mother was biracial, which means you never admitted to having black blood in your veins, because you are ashamed of who you are. And the only reason you're with Olivia is because of guilt."

"Marcus, you asked for the truth. I gave it to you. What exactly did you expect to hear?"  
"I don't know! But I know I am done with you." He looks over at Olivia who came out to see if everything was ok, because everyone heard them inside. "And you should be too, Olivia." And he got into his car and left.

Fitz looks at Olivia. "You know he is right. You should be done with me too, Olivia."

"Fitz."

"Is that why you kept breaking things off with me?"

"Look, you broke things off with me too, a couple of times."

"I know, but my reasons were always clear. Yours never were."

"Fitz."

"Liv, did you break it off with me all those times is because everytime you look at me saw the man who raped you?"

"No. I saw the Brothel."

**And I am going to stop right there. I hope this chapter was explained clearly and that I didn't confuse anyone more. Any way, until next time. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5: Explanatioin

This is a short chapter. There has been hints that Fitz was part of B613 because he knew so much about it, even down to who command was and no one else knew that. He also knew that Eli hated Maya's boyfriend because he was the one that talked Maya into marrying Eli in the first place to gather information. Therefore when Fitz found out who were her partner in crime, he immediately said, you deal with him and walk out knowing that the guy would end up dead once found. And I figure for him to know something that personal about Eli and no one else knew, not even Olivia, that he had to be more then another solider for B613, he had to be pretty close to Eli for Eli to share that kind of information to him. A fellow reader, of Dark Secrets, Jessica Carrajola, gave me this idea for this chapter.

**Chapter 5: Another Explanation**

Later that night. Fitz was tossing and turning. He kept moving in his sleep as if he was trying hard to wake up from a nightmare. Suddenly, he jumps out of bed and runs into the bathroom. Olivia sat up. "Fitz."

"Earrrllll." He said throwing up blood and a clear, thick liquid.  
"Fitz." She said again. No answer. She got out of bed and knock on the door of the bathroom. "Fitz are you ok?" No answer. Olivia slowly opens the door. Fitz is laying on the floor, shaking and his mouth fill of blood. "Fitz." Olivia immediately when over to him and turns him to his side. The blood in his mouth came out. "Fitz." He kept shaking, didn't say anything to Olivia and was turning blue. Olivia ran into the room and grabs her phone. She immediately call 911.

**Meanwhile at the bar**

"So I take it since you circle around a couple of times then came back, that things didn't go well with Olivia and Fitz." Huck said sitting beside Marcus.

"He told me that he was sorry for raping Olivia, but he is not sorry for keeping me. And that his mother was raped by his father."

"Fitz is a product of rape?"

"Apparently. It's just a matter of time before I become a rapist, huh?"

"Why do you think you would become a rapist?"

"My father was one, my grandfather was one, and I'm next."

"You weren't raise by your grandfather or father. And was you ever sexually molestated or anything?"

"No." Marcus said making I can't believe you ask me that face.

"Then why would you become a rapist? Most rapist become rapist because they have been taught to, or they were abuse their selves or they need to feel powerful. You don't fit any of those categories, so I am sure you don't have anything to worry about."

"Yeah. Whatever? And here I thought that Fitz was a good person, with him continue to help free those who got wrongfully convicted and he should be in jail his self. And how can Olivia forgive him after what he had done to her and end up with him afterwards? I mean who in their right mind would do something like that? Really?"

"You know there are studies where rape victims does willing end up with their rapist as partners."

"Then they are sick and crazy."

"Or in some countries if a female is rape people think it's their fault and to avoid family shame, they married their rapist. It is also use by some rapists as an attempt to avoid persecution for their crime."

"But Olivia and Fitz aren't married. And she is with him now willing as an adult, not a child, something has to be psychologically wrong with her."

"Or maybe she is Fitz for the person he is now and not then. Or there is a lot more to the situation then Fitz had told you."

"Why are you making excuses for them?"

"I'm not making excuses for them Marcus. I'm just saying Liv had always been secretive about her life. I never known her to hardly ever talk about anything personal unless she has no choice. So there is a lot about her we still don't know. And really how much do we really know about Fitz, I know he was part of B613 but I don't know exactly what his job in it was, I can assume he was an assassination like the rest of us in B613. And the only reason I put that together is because he knew about B613 from the beginning of his presidency, he knew who command was before I knew, he knew the location, and he knew that Rowan hated the guy that Maya was working with and the reason why. He basically let Rowan have him. I mean he saw the picture of him and said to Rowan, "You deal with him." Know exactly what he would do to him. Fitz apparently is very close to command. Closer than me, Jake, or Charlie ever been. He had to be for Rowan to share something that personal with him."

"What do you think Fitz was then?"

"To know who command is and something that personal about him, I am guessing second in command. But no one had ever said that, not even Fitz."

"So you think that Fitz was following orders to kidnapped and raped Olivia, because that don't make sense. Why would Rowan have his own daughter kidnapped and raped?"

"His father was command first. But what I found was, Gerry was kidnapping young kids and training them to be part of B613 as early as the age of 6. When the government got wind of this they force him to resign and that's when Eli took over. Maybe Fitz's father, Gerry order it, to get revenge on Eli for taking his job. Fitz always had a difficult time saying no to his father and I think it happen before Fitz became part of B613, with Rowan in command that is."

"Ok, that's makes sense. Do you have any proof of this?"  
"No. Not that Fitz was order to kidnapped and raped Olivia. Just the other parts."

"You think Olivia know all of this and that's why she forgave him?"  
"That could be possible."

**I know the chapter is short, but I wanted Huck and Marcus to have a little conversion, that does have something to do with where I am going with this. Thanks for reading. More surprises are on the way. And comments are more then welcome.**


	6. Talking to Command

Chapter 6: Talking to Command

The Next morning, Huck and Marcus showed up at Eli's house. "To what do I own this pleasure." He said opening the door.

"Fitz killed my father when I was 10, right in front of me. I want to know why?" Marcus said.

"And you brought Huck with you because…"

"Because I think Fitz was part of B613."

"There no secret about that."

"And that he was your second in command."

"What makes you said that?"

"Because he knew personal stuff about you. He knew that Maya's partner in crime is the reason she married you in the first place."

Eli took a deep breathe. "What are you not telling me?"

"What makes you think there is something else I am not telling you?" Marcus asked.

"Because there is always more than meets the eye in any question. So what do you know that you're not telling me?"

"Nothing."

"Then we have nothing to discuss." Eli said closing the door.

"Ok. Ok. Wait." Marcus said stopping him. "There is more and I am not sure how much you know, plus it's not the main reason I am here. So in an effort not to piss you off or make you hate Fitz, I think it would be best if I don't tell you right now."

"You found out that you're my grandson didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Come in." He said letting them in. They walks in.

"Look, I really doesn't want to discuss that's part of it, I am having enough difficulty as it is so…"

"So we won't discuss it, besides I think it would be best to talk to my daughter and Fitz about that anyway." He said. "You both are welcome to have a seat, can I get you anything?"

"We're fine." Marcus said.

"Huck?"

"I'm just here for support."

"Ok." Eli said sitting down. "Because he found out that Gerry killed his own daughter and framed Fitz' mother for it."  
"Ohhh. How about if you start from the beginning."

"Beginning of what?"

"Ok, why Gerry did killed his own daughter."

"Because she threaten Gerry when she was ten. She told him if he doesn't stop molestating her she would tell the police. So he killed her."

"You good with giving short versions of things huh?"

"I only give the information that is asked. No more. You ask me a question so I answer it."  
"Ok, do I get a certain amount of question."  
"Yes, you and Huck get three each."

"What do Gerry has to do with B316?" Huck asked.

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant, Jr. was in charge of B613 before me."

"Why didn't he stay command?"

"It was found out that he was kidnapping kids as young as six and making them into assassins."  
"How was he making them into assassins?"

"This is your last question. Are you sure that the one you want to ask?"

"Yes, I want full details."  
"He was making them watch horror, murder, slice and dice them type of movies, he put them in the hole, he would train them in mortal arts, weaponry (particularly sharp objects of all types), and he would do things that made them afraid of him if he didn't obey."

"Like what?" Marcus asked.

"That's your question one. He would put them in the hole, but the hole like what you are used to Huck. It was 10 times worst."

"How?"

"Questions two. Not only was it small and dark, but the walls had razors blades embedded in them."

"And?"  
"And what?"

Marcus stopped. He knew he only had one more question and he wasn't sure if he wanted to ask what he did with the razor blades or how his father became part of B613. He decided to ask the latter. "In detail, explain to me how did Fitz become B613?"  
"Gerry got him just for that purpose. He trained him when he was six in everything I mention. But he was 10 times worst. He did everything I just mention to him. When it was found out, they fired Gerry and assigned me. When Fitz was 21, I asked him to join B613. He was, still is quite impressive and by the time he was 25 he was second in command. But I wasn't able to control him like I was the rest of my soldiers. The methods I used on you, Jake and others didn't work on him. Probably because his father is the one who originally trained him, and I wasn't about to use his methods on anyone. But his father is the one that had the control, not me. So he is the one that order Fitz to kill your father among other things. He was supposed to kill you too, but his heart got the best of him and I guess he couldn't kill his own son." Eli got up and walks over to the door and opens it. "Now you both had your three questions. You may go." They got up and walks to the door.

"Mellie said that Fitz lived his whole life in the eye of a hurricane and if it wasn't for her he wouldn't had gotten as far as he did."

"Hmmm. She don't know half of what Fitz really went through. And her pushing him into politics were done for her own selfish reasons, not for him. But that's another story."  
"I don't want to know."

"It's not that hard. Fitz serves his purpose for Mellie. She got what she wanted. She is the president of the United States. And for the most part Fitz got what he wanted too."

"What do you mean?"

"He only let people push him as far as they did into politics for one reason."

"And what reason is that?"  
"You have no more questions, remember." He said to Marcus smiling.

"Ha. Ha." Marcus said putting his finger up.

"Have a nice day."  
"Yeah, right." He said smiling and walks away. Eli closes his door.

Sorry this chapter is so short. Started to add more of the hospital scene into, but it doesn't really goes with this chapter. Even through this chapter may seems irreverent, it really isn't and things would be explain in further details in a future chapter. Thanks for reading and giving my story a chance.


	7. Chapter 7: Nightmares

Chapter 7 : Nightmares

The next morning, Fitz woke up in the hospital to see Olivia sitting by his side. "Hi." She said rubbing his forehead.

"Hi." He reply.

"You almost died…"

"I know."

"I told you don't do that again." And she gives him a quick kiss in the lips.

"Sorry, I didn't mean too."

"Do you know what happen?" She said taking his hand.

"Ouch!" He pulls his hand away. "Please don't touch me."

"Fitz."

"You can rub my forehead, but please don't touch the rest of my body."

"Fitz what's wrong?"

"I am in a lot of pain."

"Do you want me to get the doctor for pain medicine?"

"No."

"Why?"  
"Because I think it psychological pain."

"What?" Fitz close his eyes and took a deep breath, breathing in and out slowing, in an effort to ease the pain. "Fitz you jumped out of bed last night after tossing and turning, then you ran into the bathroom. It sounded like you were vomiting. When I when in the bathroom, you were choking on your blood and blood was in the toilet. I turn you over to your side. The blood drain, but you begin to turn blue at that point I call the ambulance. You stop breathing, they got you back to breathing and your heart almost stop. The doctor told me, it appear that you had been poison or possibly suffer for past strangulation, but he didn't see any recent signs of strangulation or in poisons in your toxic screen. And thank you by the way for making me your power of attorney, if you haven't I wouldn't have been given that information. He also look for signs of injury, internal and outwardly, but there weren't any. And now you are in pain, all over, and say it's psychological. Fitz what the hell were you dreaming about last night?"

"I remember having a nightmare, well it was actually nightmarish memories."

"Of the brothel?"  
"Yes. It was before there was a brothel, actually."

"OH." Olivia paused. "You never told me that the brothel didn't exist. I thought it always existed."

"No. It started with me."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's the only way I can explain to you what happen."

"Ok, go ahead." Olivia took a deep breathe. "Go ahead."

I know. I know another short chapter. I promise you the next chapter would be a little longer and would explain what happen to Fitz.


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note:__ Sorry it took me so long to write this next chapter, but I wanted to make sure that I got the dates and the years right before I begin it. For those who have been reading this, thank you so much for your support and for giving my story a chance. There is a warning at the beginning of this chapter, so if you don't like the contents then don't read pass the warning. For those of you that have been reading and giving my story a chance I will explain my reasoning for writing a story like this at the very end of it. Not sure how many chapters it's going to be, I will try to make them a little longer so there would be less chapters. So please bear with me. And I am trying to tell one story with two different people telling it, because the beginning of this story, Fitz doesn't want to tell Olivia the details. But it has to be told to understand the story. If you have any questions, or get confuse feel free to ask. And excuse my grammar errors and possible misspelling. Thanks again._

Dark Secrets

**Warning: This chapter contains contents not suitable for anyone under 17. It contains child rape, sex slave trade and gambling.**

**Chapter 8: Nightmares (The trade)**

_After they left. Eli stood in the living room. He knew that Marcus is Fitz and Olivia's son. He knew how he was conceived. He knew the dark secret no one dared talk about…_

_May 14, 1978_

_ Gerry, Howard Doyle,Sr., Richard "Dick", and me (Eli) were all playing Poker over Gerry's house. Everyone were out besides Gerry and Dick. "Ten Million dollars." Richard said._

_ "I see your $10 Million and raise you my car and house."_

_ "Deal."_

_ Gerry put his cards down. "Straight Flush." He said showing red hearts down from 9,8,7,6, and five._

_ Then Richard puts his cards down. "Royal Flush." He said, showing an Ace, King, queen, jack and 10 all red hearts. "I won. Everything is mines."_

_ "Wait. Wait." Gerry said, not about to lose all he had from a poker game. "Maybe there is one thing that I can give you instead of everything?"_

_ "Actually there is. Child pornography is big business."_

_ "And illegal." Doyle said._

_ "It's damn right disgusting. Why would you want to get into a business like that?" I said._

_ "I told you its good money."  
"I can't see anyone getting involve in something like that regardless of the money, unless…" I paused.. "My god, Richard, do you like little kids?"_

_ Richard never answered his question. Instead he looks at Gerry. "So your son, or all you got?"  
"His son is all he got. His son is his everything." Eli stated. "Right Gerry." Gerry didn't say anything. "Right?"_

_ "I'm thinking."_

_ "Gerry can I talk to you privacy?"_

_ "I'm still thinking."  
"Now!"_

_ "Fine." He got up to follow him._

_ "Don't take too long, Gerry. The offer be gone soon." Richard said. Gerry looked at him then turns around and leave out._

_In the living room _

_ "You're thinking? He is talking about selling your son in the sex trade."  
"He didn't say anything about making him a sex slave."_

_ "He just said child porno is big business, what do you think he is going to do to him, Gerry?"_

_ "I am not about to lose everything over a nigger!"_

_ "Excuse me."  
"His mama is black you know. And I never wanted a nigger child."_

_ "Then you shouldn't have raped his mama. Or better yet you should have left his mama alone and left him with his mama. He didn't need you. The boy was fine."_

_ "He would have been better off with his mama, growing up in Washington Heights around drugs and violence. He would had end up in jail or dead."_

_ "And exactly where do you think he is going to end up if you let him with that man?" Eli asked. "President of the United States."  
"That would be good."_

_ "I was being sarcastic, Gerry. He is not going to be anything worth talking about if you let him go with that man."_

_ "I am about to lose all I have, Eli. What the hell else am I supposed to do?"_

_ "Look, if you keep him or give him to me even, I will help you get back on your feet. I will buy you a townhouse fully furnish, buy you a brand new car, and give you $1million. And all you have to do is keep that boy or give him to me, but don't sell him into the sex trade. Please, I begged…" he got on his hands and knees. "…of you. Please don't sell him."_

_ "I made my decision." He said and went back into the dining room. "If I give you my son what in it for me?"  
"You keep to keep your fortune."_

_ "But you said there is big money in child pornography."_

_ "Yeah."_

_ "I want in. If I give you my son I want at 30% of what he makes. I would ask for more but you're the one taking all the risk here. And no one must know he is my son."_

_ "Oh, believe me I am planning on changing his name." He said._

_ "So deal."_

_ "Deal." They shook on it. _

_ "I'll go get him ready." I stood there shock. I couldn't believe that that just happen. Doyle and I look at each other frozen in time._

_ "You know, your boy about Fitz' age." Richard said to Doyle, Sr. _

_ "And?"_

_ "If you give me your son, I'll make sure you get some of the profits."_

_ "My son is not for sell."_

_ "What about you, Eli?"  
"My daughter is only 1."_

_ "I know. But when she gets I don't about eight. She can bring in a good little profit."_

_ "Unlike Gerry I love my daughter and I would give up the world, before I'll give her up. And If you go anywhere near her, I would make you wish you haven't. Is that understood?" I said. _

"No it's not. But I will tell you and Doyle this…if any one of you_ tell anyone about this, I would see to it that your daughter…" He looks at Doyle "…and your son suffers the same fate Gerry's son will."_

And on that note, I left. Doyle and I never talked about it again, even through we often thought about. Instead of just leaving Fitz there, instead of just leaving we could have fought Gerry and Richard off. But we felt like it wasn't our fight. He wasn't our child. Looking back on it I wish we had.

Back at the hospital

"I remember having a nightmare, well it was actually nightmarish memories."

"Of the brothel?"  
"Yes. It was before there was a brothel, actually."

"OH." Olivia paused. "You never told me that the brothel didn't exist. I thought it always existed."

"No. It started with me."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's the only way I can explain to you what happen."

"Ok, go ahead." Olivia took a deep breathe. "Go ahead."

"Liv if this is going to be hard for you."

"No. I need to know. Tell me."

"Ok, It was May 14, 1978. I remember that date because…well hell it was the night my whole life change, again. I was in my room sleeping. My dad came in and woke me up."

"Are you pack?"

I sat up and sleepy said, "Yes."

"Put your clothes on; and bring your suitcase with you."

I did and went downstairs"One suitcase would do." Dick said taking one suitcase. "You can leave the rest here."

"Fitz, you would be going with him, tonight."

"But I don't know him and when would I be back? I thought I was going to boarding school in the morning."

"Change of plans, you will be living with Dick for now on." I look at my dad. I didn't know what to say or think. I had a feeling that Dick wasn't a good man and that my dad knew it, but he didn't care he was sending me with this monster anyhow. How could he? Why am I going with him?

"Dad did I do something wrong? Why am I going with him and not boarding school?" I asked.

"Just go, son, please." My dad said. So I went, staring at my dad on my way out the door. Then we got into his truck and left. I kept looking out the back window of his pickup truck thinking my dad was going to come out or follow us, or come get me. But he never did.


	9. Chapter 9: Nightmare Monster

**Warning: This chapter contain detail of child molestation, abuse and rape. This is rated M. For mature audiences only.**

**This chapter goes back and forth from present to past as Fitz tells his story. I will write in different font so it would be a little easier to tell the difference. But please let me know if there is any confusion. Again, thank you so much for reading and giving my story a chance.**

Chapter 9 :

Nightmare Monster

"Change of plans, you will be living with Dick for now on." I look at my dad. I didn't know what to say or think. I had a feeling that Dick wasn't a good man and that my dad knew it, but he didn't care he was sending me with this monster anyhow. How could he? Why am I going with him?

"Dad did I do something wrong? Why am I going with him and not boarding school?" I asked.

"Just go, son, please." My dad said. So I went, staring at my dad on my way out the door. Then we got into his truck and left. I kept looking out the back window of his pickup truck thinking my dad was going to come out or follow us, or come get me. But he never did.

After about 8 hours of driving we pull up in a rundown hotel. I remember seeing a woman in a red sundress that only cover her butt with all of her breast hanging out. I was sure she was a prostitute as she went into the room with a man. "Come on boy!" I got out of the truck. He pushes me into the hotel room. He closes the door and locked it behind him. "Take off your clothes."

"What?" I said.

He took off his belt and hit me. "Take off you damn clothes!" Shaking from the sudden hit, I did as I was told. Richard walks over to me, grabs my face and kisses me passionately in the lips. I pull away. And he immediately grabbed my penis and used it to yank me back to him. I yelled in pain. "Don't you ever pull away from me again!" Then he turned me around, threw me against the wall. He unzips his pants. "Now hold still." The next thing I knew he was trying to pull his penis in my ass. He took his fingers and spread my anus as wide as he could and ram his penis into my ass as hard as he can. He did that several times until he forced his self all the way in. I screamed and he quickly wrap…his hand around my throat and squeeze as hard as he could then started fucking me even harder. Tears ran down my face as I fought for breathe and tried hard to not let my legs give out from all the pain. After about four minutes, but it seems like hours he let go of my neck and I immediately threw up blood, pulling away from him. "Damn you! I wasn't finish!" He yelled. I just kept throwing up blood, until I felt a whip across my back.

Olivia closes her eyes. She was doing all she could to keep from crying. She figure that Fitz had already been through hell before she came, but she didn't know to what extent. But while her eyes were close she didn't hear anything more from Fitz either. She opens her eyes. Fitz had his eyes closes and just let his tears flow. She always admire that about him, he didn't cry often, but when he did it was when he was feeling sorrow. Which is normal for most people. But unlike most men, he wasn't afraid to cry in front of people. Especially those he cared about. He never cared about letting his true feelings show. She was different on the other hand, while Fitz just let all of his out, she tried her best to hold them all in. Which she does quite well, but there was two men in the world, that she never could hide her true feelings from, Eli and Fitz so instead of dealing with them she either ran out on them (even if that meant breaking up with Fitz or cutting her dad off). Fitz opens his eyes and see Olivia on her knees crying. "I can stop if you want me too." He said in a sad voice.

Olivia looked at him and quickly stood up. "No. It's ok." She wiped her tears. "No. No. Fitz, you need this. If you want to talk about it…" She was wiping her tears again. "Go ahead. I'm here for you." I was shock at her words. While I have seen her cry before it has never been for me. Never had I seen her cry because she was feeling my pain; my sorrow. I sat up and stretch my arms out to her. "Come here." She hesistated. "Come here." She walks over to me and I hug her. She hugs me back and we both just let our tears flow.

I couldn't believe it. Olivia thought to herself. I wasn't crying for me, I was crying for him. I felt his pain; his sorrow. Damn! I thought. What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I doing this? Why am I letting him see that I feel what he feel? I tried to fight it. But couldn't . Damn! Damn! Damn! Now he knows, he knows the truth, that I truly loves him with all of me. And now I can't denied it. And even if I did, he definitely wouldn't believe me. Damn! Damn! Damn, You Fitz! After a few minutes he gently push me away, put his hands on my cheeks and with his thumbs he wipes my tears, then he pulls my face close to his and passionately kisses me and I kiss him back. Damn! I thought again as I kiss him. Here he is the one dealing with painful memories and instead of me comforting him, he's comforting me. I hate you Fitzgerald Jefferson Grant, III.

Then Olivia did something amazing. She pulls away and climb into the bed and just lay on me. Her head was on my chest and her legs was on my legs. I put my arms around her and held her. She looks at me and said, "Continue." I smiled and continued.

Fitz continued. "Damn you! I wasn't finish!" He yelled. I just kept throwing up blood, until I felt a whip across my back. "I…" Whip. "told…" Whip. "you…" Whip. "I…"

Whip. "wasn't…." whip. "Finish!" He just kept hitting me harder and harder. With blood dripping from my mouth I looked at him. "Now wipe your mouth and suck my dick!" I wiped my mouth. "Now boy!" I got on my knees and was about to, but before I could start he lifted my chin up and said, "If you bite me boy, I would pull all of your damn teeth out. Now suck and lick me like my dick is your lollipop." I did so. After a few licks and sucks he started to fuck me in the mouth as hard and fast as he could. When I tried to pull away he immediately put his hand around my throat again, still mouth fucking me. I felt his nasty seman goes down my throat and after that he pulled out. It was just another 4 minutes, but again it felt like eternally. This time I threw up blood and semen, I think. "Get Up!" The whip went across my back. "Why in the hell aren't you hard!?" I didn't say anything. "Answer me!"

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed falling to the floor and kicking my legs as he force something inside the shaft of my penis. Once it was there all I could do was lay on the floor, crying,,,crying,,,crying,,,crying,,,and crying. The pain shot from my groin all the way up to my head. My whole body was shaking. I couldn't stand. I couldn't move all I do is…

Another lash across my back. "Get up! And ass fuck me boy!" Somehow I gather what little strength I had and walks over to him. I force my dick into his ass, trying hard not to scream because I was afraid he would inflict more pain on me. I ass fuck him as fast and as hard as I could. "Yeah baby. That's right. Keep going. That's it. You got it baby." After five minutes I fell to the floor, still in terrible pain. He yanks what appears to be a pencil out of my penis, but I still didn't scream, even though I wanted to. Then he put his hand on my cheek, lip on my lip and started to kiss me. He put his tongue in my mouth and lick the inside of my cheeks and gently bite my lips. "You've done good, baby." He said getting up. I just laid there unable to move on the cold hard dirty floor and I must had vomit again and past out because when I woke up the next morning I was laying in a pool of blood and vomit. "Get up. Take a shower we have to get moving." He helped me up and walked me to the bathroom and told me to get into the tub. I did and he immediately turn on the hot water. My voice was gone, so I couldn't scream, instead my body cringe and I quickly back away from the burning water. He put his hand around my neck again. "Let get one thing straight. I brought you. Your daddy sold you to me. Therefore, I am your master and you are my slave. If you don't do what I ask I will whip you. Understand?" I shook my head yes. He dropped me and turn the walk off, then walked out. I slowly turn the water back on to luke warm and pull myself up using the handles. And took a shower letting the tears flow down my face and the blood wash away from my back. When I gather some of my strength I gently behind to wash with soap and water looking my dick which was now black and blue and swollen. All I could think about him my dad. How could he. How could he. How could he. And that when my hatred for him begin…

The doctor walks in….

Writer's note: I am going to end this chapter right here. Hopefully it wasn't too bad. But in order to tell Fitz' story, I had to give some graphic detail. I know some of you doesn't agree with me writing a story like this. And some of you may think I am mentally ill. But I am writing this story for a reason. And I would tell you once the story is complete. And spoiler alert, it does have a happy ending, if it didn't Fitz wouldn't be alive and accomplish all that he did. So please hang on in there to see what the ending would be. Thanks.


	10. Why Not?

This chapter is not a fluffy Olitz piece, it's has angst and anger in it. However it does not contain any sex. No rape. Not child molestation or any of that. It still is part of Dark Secrets and have some cursing in it and may seems a little eerie. But that's it. This is written from Olivia point of view(mostly). And it's a long chapter. So please bear with me.

Chapter 10: Why Not?

Fitz had been home from the hospital for a few days and I have been staying with him in his penthouse, on the seventh floor of the Fitzgerald Grant Institution. Yeah he brought the whole damn building. But only been using the fifth and sixth floor for the actually office and the seven floor for his penthouse. His penthouse was beautiful it was all white with white leather living room set that had zebra style pillows on the sofa and loveseat and a big black leather recliner, I assume that just for him that was directly across from the 40 inch television that he kept on the news channel. He hadn't had any nightmares since the last one and he has talk of the brothel since the hospital and I'm not sure is it because I haven't ask or if it's because he don't want to think about it. Marcus still hasn't talk to us and he hasn't been to work since he found out what Fitz did to me. How am I holding up, you ask? Well, as long as Fitz or Marcus or anyone doesn't ask me what happen between Fitz and I in the brothel, as long as they don't ask for my story, I am fine. I don't know how I would feel if I talk about the incident like Fitz does. "Fitz,"

"Why not, I seen…" I said coming into the bedroom where…I paused, frozen…and there it was… I haven't seen it in a long time an exact replicated of Fitz' bed. The one he had at the brothel. I was made out of solid oak. It had a canopy and the headboard had a lighter color bare tree on it, it branches drape over the canopy. The foot board was the same but the post had the head of a bear carved into them, the right pole of the foot board had an eagle carved in it. The feet of the bed were carved like the roots of trees, so were the bottom of the nightstands. At the end was a detach/attachable bench where the legs were made to look like tree stumps. The whole bed was stained with a dark wood stain, but the branches of the tree were stain with a light wood stain. It was beautiful and unique and expresses his love for natural.

"Liv."  
"At least I see now why you never press me to come here? And why for the past few days you kept me out of your bed and room."

"Liv."

"Are you trying to relive those days, Fitz?"  
"Yes."  
"Why they were the most terrible days of your life?"  
"Not all of them."

I walk over to the patio's door. "You say that as if you just got used to that lifestyle."  
"Honestly, I did."

"So you enjoy that lifestyle?"

"I didn't say that I enjoyed it, I just accepted it, a lot of the kids there did. That was the only way to survive it. And like I said, not all of them were bad."

"Do you have somewhere we can stay?"  
"Your place."

"I meant somewhere where you are comfortable."  
"Yeah, but you won't like it."

"Try me."

"Ok, let's go."

The next thing I knew we were on his helicopter. "Are we going to the house in Vermont?"  
Fitz took a deep breath. "Not quite." After an hour and 3 minutes they were on the ground in a valley in front of a beautiful mountain, then I seen it…The truck…The 18 wheeler with the super sleeper. It was white with big waves of purple and black painted on the sides that had smaller waves of gray and black that were outlined in white. "Fitz, what the hell? You are losing your damn mind. You seriously need to see a psychologist. Is that the same truck.

"Yeap, but I had it rebuild three years ago to be more modern and up to date."  
"Why in the hell would you do that? Why didn't you burn that thing? Why are you trying so damn hard to relive a painful past?"

"First of all, I never really let go of the past. I mean how the hell can anyone let go of the shit we went through. And second…" He stop.

"Second what Fitz."

"I can't tell you what's going on with me, Liv. Not yet, not the whole story. But yes, I had the whole damn truck rebuild. And custom made inside. The only thing that is the same is the painting, but everything is totally different."  
"So you want to stay here, for a few days, huh."

"Here, or the pentahouse in my room."  
"Fitz, why?"  
"Liv, you didn't say anything about the damn house, farm and stable that you know I didn't fucking build. Why is this any different?"

"If I didn't know any better I would think he died and left you everything."  
"He did."  
"What?"

"He died about a year before I showed you the house. I had the fence torn down and everything remodel or build to make it look more like a home and not a damn prison. The truck was there and so was everything else pretty much the way we left."

"So your bedroom furniture?"

"Is my original bedroom furniture that I made. I just sand it and repainted it."

I paused for a moment trying to take in all that Fitz was telling me. All that I was seeing. I took a deep breath and found the courage to say it. "Fitz did you see Richard before he died?"  
"Yes a few months before. I actually spend those months with him."

"Did he…"

"No he didn't try anything. I don't think he wanted to. And if he did, he was too sick to do so." At that point I wraps my arms around him and gave him a warm hug. After a few minutes I let go, took his hand and we started walking. "What happen?" I paused and swallow.

"Liv, I know this is hard for you, we don't have to talk about it."

"I know. But we need to. What happen when you went to see Richard?"

Fitz took a deep breath and begin to tell his story:

January 4, 2015-Vermont- the house that Fitz said he built for him and Olivia-the old brothel where they spend years of their childhood at.

"Hmmm. You're here. I didn't think you'll come."

"What do you want?" Fitz asked harshly.

"I'm sick and dying."  
"Good, how soon would you be dead, so I can dance on your fucking grave?"

"As you see I didn't change the place."

"And that suppose to make me feel better about being here, how?"  
"Why didn't you?"  
"Why didn't I what?"

"Press charges."  
"Your ass fled the country, remember."  
"But you knew where I were, you knew about this place, why didn't you ever tell the police?"  
"No one else were here that needed to be saved, so why would I?"

"Didn't you think I would just start all over."  
"Did you."  
"No, I got sick after that. I have AIDS and are dying from it, you should get check."

"I did, as soon as I left your ass."

"And?" Fitz just stared at him mad as hell. "You have it don't you?"  
"Yeah, Olivia and I have it, thanks to you."

"And your kids, wife?"  
"No." Fitz looks around, "You stink, when is the last time you had a bath?"  
"A week ago."

"You smell like you need to be change. Is your ass wearing a damn diaper."  
"A colonscopy bag to be exactly. It's full."

"Where is your nurse?"  
"I don't know. She said she was going to the store and never came back. I think she found out what I did and so did every agency in this town, no one would send anyone out here."  
"Friends or family?"  
"What do you think?" And on that note, I left.

Olivia stops walking and looks at him. "What?"  
"You are a fucking liar."  
"What was I supposed to do Liv, stay there and watch him died?" She took out her phone and made a call. "What are you doing?"  
"Hello dad, I am going to put you on speaker phone. I'm here in Vermont with Fitz and I have a question to ask you, three questions and you have to tell me the truth."

"Ok." Eli said. She put him on speaker phone and asked the question. "Why did you come to Vermont when Fitz call you in 2015 to see Richard?"

"Fitz asked me to come there."  
"Why?"

"I was hoping he'll kill him." Fitz injected.

"That's right."

"You were at the house for three weeks what did ya'll do?"

"He was protecting me." Fitz said.

"That's what you had the CIA there for, Fitz."

"I couldn't tell them where I was going and who I was seeing. But at the same time, I didn't trust Richard or myself. He was the only one besides you that knew who he was and what he had done to us. I couldn't be alone with him much longer, I might of killed him myself, I thought about it every night I was there."  
"Why didn't you?"  
"You're father wouldn't let me, he said, yes he is a monster and he was furious for what he had done to me and you, but everyone is worth saving, even the monsters."

"So what happen in those three weeks?" Olivia asks again.

Fitz didn't say anything. "I got there and to my surprise he was all clean up. And my sources said that he had been there paralyzed from the neck down for a week. I expected him to dirty and smelling but he wasn't. Fitz must had took him upstairs and clean him up."  
"I was getting him ready for his funeral. You were supposed to kill him."

"So you said."

**Eli begin to tell the story of what happen with their time over Richard's house.**

Anyway Fitz spend the next two weeks taking care of him. "What's for dinner?" Fitz asked coming into the kitchen as I was cooking.

"Spaghetti in meat sauce, salad, and garlic bread. It would be ready in the next five minutes, where is Richard?"

"In his bedroom, watching tv. It has been a few hours since I change his colostomy bag. I'm going to go up there and check on him and bring him down for dinner."

"Are you ok?"  
"Yeah." Fitz just stood there for a few minutes looking at the floor. "I should go and check on him." He went to his bedroom. I follow him, curious of what exactly he was doing. He gently lifts his shirt up and begin to change his colostomy bag. "When I finish changing your bag, I'm going to take you to the kitchen for dinner ok. We're having Spaghetti. I hope it's ok."  
"Did you cook?"  
"No, Eli did."

"He's still here."

"Yes."

As he was changing him, Richard took his hand. Fitz stops and look at him. "Please don't touch me." Richard let go.

"Sorry. I just want to say thank you. And I really appreciate you being here and helping me in the little time I have left. So as a reward, I'm leaving everything to you, this place, my truck, my 10 million dollars. All I ask is that you turn this place and used the money for something good in my name. I did so much wrong in my life. I will like to be remember for doing something good.." And immediately Fitz flipped him out of the bed.

Bend down and said, "I will never ever accept your blood money or do anything good in your evil, monstrous name. Your damn ass don't deserves anything good and when you died I hope you burn in hell and everything you've done to me, I pray to God Satan does the same to you. I can't believe you have the nerve to ask me to do something as sick as that." And he left. When he did, I quickly turn the monitor off and started fixin the plates.

"Where's Richard?"  
"On the floor faced down, where he is going to stay until he dies."

"I won't ask you what happen, but I have to ask why did you come here in the first place? And why did you decided to stay and take care of him? How do you feel about being here? How do you feel about him?"  
"I am numb. I don't feel anything. Not happy, not sad, I don't feel any anger, or hate. No love. No sympathy. I feels nothing for him."  
"Then why did you come?"

"I was looking for an explanation. To why he did what he did to me and the others? What possession him to do that to children?"  
"Did you ask him?"  
"Why?"  
"I'm not sure I want to know."

"Then why are you still here? If you feel nothing. If you're numb. If you really don't want to know how he think, what was he thinking at the time, then why are you here? You have to feel some kind of sympathy or obligation to him or you wouldn't be here."  
"Maybe he programmed me, like my dad did, where I can't help but do what he tells me."

He paused. "Or maybe I …" He took a deep breathe. "He all I knew for 10 long fucking years. I didn't know anyone else. I didn't have a fucking mentor, at least no one worthy enough for me to look up to. And no matter how evil he is, he doesn't deserves to die alone, no one does. So I guess it that damn sympathy that I feel for his ass. Now can I please eat in peace?" He said. So we sat down and ate.

When we were done, he went straight upstairs; I quickly turn on the monitor to see what was going on. He lifts Richard up off the floor and sat him in his wheelchair. Richard didn't say anything this time. He just looked at him. The next thing I know he had push Richard to the table, fix him a plate, sat down beside him and begin to feed him. Richard opened his mouth and ate every bite that Fitz offers him. He even gave him his drink. This went on for the next several days, Fitz would dress him, bathe him, feed him, put him to bed. He even took Richard for walks along the property. They didn't speak; they barely looked at each other.

One day…

"Look, I have to go pick up Master…" He paused. "Richard's medicine."

"Master?"

"Yeah. He told me that he was my master and I was his slave and to address him as Master Dick. If I address him as anything else I got beaten." He said rubbing his head.

**Olivia looks over at Fitz who was no longer in ear shot, but about five feet away looking at the beautiful mountain scenery and rubbing his head. "Yeah. Fitz does that when he's frustrated or conflicted." Olivia said giving a little smile. "What happen after that?" She continue focusing back on our conversation**.

"Yeah. He told me that he was my master and I was his slave and to address him as Master Dick. If I address him as anything else I got beaten." He said rubbing his head.

I sighed. "I can't imagination how terrifying it was for you. And I can't imagination how much worse it would have been for Olivia, if you haven't risk your life over and over again, to protect her. And I will be forever grateful for that. But you don't own Richard anything, son. If anything he owe you. He is not your master, neither are you his slave. He can't beat you if you don't obey. He's a weak old man, now, who can't even move on his own. He can't hurt you now."

Fitz looked up at me for a moment. Then said "I have to go get his medicine. I'll be back." He said, he grabs Richard's jacket and left. He walks in front of him and stoop down, looking him in the eye. "I have to go to the store. Do you want to go inside?"

"No." Richard said.

"Are you cold? Do you want your jacket?"

"Yes. Please." He said. On that note, Fitz stood up and gently took Richard's arms and put on his jacket. "Zip up."

"Yes, Please." He responded. Fitz zipped his jacket back. "I'll be back." He said and left. I watched at the door as Fitz drove off.

I loathed Richard and I hated Gerry even more. But I had to know why he did what he did. So I asked. I went outside and sat beside him. "I would offer you a glass of water and help you drink it, but I don't care if you dead of thrist."  
"I know. You're not Fitz. And you have every right to feel that way. Are you going to kill me now, since Fitz gone?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because it won't ease Fitz' pain. It won't change everything you've done to him. If I kill you, it would only make it worse because he have to live with the fact that he is the reason a helpless old man is dead. Besides I like to see you suffer."

"Is that why Fitz here, because he likes the fact that I am suffering?"

"No. I think he actually care for your damn ass. Why? Why did you do what you have done to Fitz?"

"I meant it as a joke."

Excuse me?"

"I didn't think that Gerry would be stupid enough to give me his son. I thought he would have given his life first, but I guess I was wrong."

"So why did you go through with it?"

"I did make good money doing it. And I do like children. I brought a child sex slave in Thailand, when I went there on vacation and it was great. I had a hell of a good time with him and he did everything right. Hell, he should have I paid $2,000 for two hours with him. So I asked, I asked how I can get into that business. His owner said it's booming in the United States, I just have to know the right people. He gave me a name and I made some connections. All I had to do, is get a few kids. So I started with Fitz. I figure since Gerry's wealth meant more than his son and he freely gave him to me. I knew no one would be looking for him, so why not make good on my original project. So I did from day one. He was a good kid. He had a lot of heart. And I had him, I had him, I ripped his heart into pieces. He was at the point, where he didn't feel anymore, which is what he needed to do his job effectively. Then in my rage against you, I had him watch and take Olivia. Your daughter. And that was all he took. It was like his heart was suddenly mend. And every time I ripped a piece of his heart out, he literally found a way to mend it again. And I truly think that was because of your daughter. For she gave him a hard on day one, just by him looking at her. And she was only 6. He was 16. No one male or female at any age haven't done that to him, since Cinnamon, a 21 year old prostitute I hired to show him how to have sex to a woman, after having him for just a week. She was black you know. I bet cha that where his obsession for black women came from.. Anyway, I have been watching Fitz on the news and every now and then I get a glimpse at your daughter, I must say I am surprise at what they become considerating…"  
"Everything you had done to them."

"Yeah." He said, with some regret. "And now…Now Fitz is here…with me. Making me feel worse then I already feel for what I've done. And I can't tell him…I'm sorry. And if I could it wouldn't make up for all the hurt I cause him." He fought back his tears.

"Why don't you begin by just saying it?"

"Do you think he would accept it?"

"I don't know."

"I'm sorry for taking Olivia. She didn't deserve that and neither did you."

"Why did you take my daughter?"

"Out of revenge. I was mad at you for not giving her to me."  
"So you made Fitz take her."  
"Not a good decision, but…"

At that point, I had my hand around Richard's throat choking him, around the same time, Fitz drove up. "What are you doing?" he said pulling me off of him.

"Do you want me to kill him?!"

"No. I don't see what it would accomplish. It won't make my pain go away. Neither would it make Olivia's or yours." On that note I went inside. However, the place was surrounded by video cameras, so I still look on the monitor to see and hear what was said.

"Thanks," Richard said.

"I need to prepare your medicine."

"Fitz, I'm sorry."

"Ok." He said taking a deep breath and he came inside.

"Are you ok?" I asked when Fitz came into the kitchen to get a glass of water and prepare Richard's meds.

"I don't fucking know. I feel like I am losing my damn mind. This is my first year of president of the United States and I can't lose my damn mind. Why? Why am I here? Why am I doing this, Eli?!"

"I don't know. That's a question only you can answer, son."  
"Ok, then why are you here?"

"To keep you from losing your damn mind." Fitz smiles and we both busted into laughter.

For a week, it went on like that. Fitz fed him, bathe him, gave him his meds, and put him to bed. He basically took good care of him, until one night…

Fitz was putting Richard to bed. "Good night." He said, throwing the covers on him and walking to the door.

"Fitz." Richard said. He stopped. "Come here, please." Fitz walks over to the bed. "Will you take my hand?" Fitz rolled his eyes and sighs, but takes his hand. "I'm so sorry." He said with tears in his eyes. "I am so sorry for raping you. I am so sorry for beating you. I am so sorry for making your life a living hell. I am so sorry." He said the tears coming down more now. "Please, please, please, forgive me."

Fitz took a deep breath and fought back his tears. "You're forgiven. If you weren't I wouldn't be here."

"So you came here to forgive me."

"Yes. But I needed to hear you say it."  
"Thank you." And on that note he close his eyes. Fitz felt his pulse. He was dead. Fitz got up and came downstairs.

"Is everything alright?"

"He's dead. Richard is dead. He asked for my forgiveness. I said yes. I figure out why I came him. To forgive him. To hear him tell me he's sorry. He did and died." And Fitz started to cry and I hugged him.

**Writer's view: Ok guys that's the end of chapter 10. Sorry it was so long. But I think I got everything in that I needed too. Thanks for reading. **

"

.


	11. His death

Dark Secrets

Chapter 11: His Death

**Summary: This chapter still have a lot of Olitz's angst in it and jumps back and forth between the past and present. This chapter briefly introduce a new character that I made up called Lilith. Lilith means Night Monster or storm goddess.**

**I am not good on imagery unless I see it. So my ideas for the Hotel is not mines. They come from the Killington Mountain Lodge In Killington, Vt. If you go to their website you would see some of the pictures. I would tried my best to describe it here.**

"He's dead. Richard is dead. He asked for my forgiveness. I said yes. I figure out why I came here. To forgive him. To hear him tell me he's sorry. He did and died." Fitz started to cry and I hugged him.

End of Flashback

With her mouth wipe open and in shock, she hangs the phone up without saying goodbye. Then she stands there and let her tears flow. She turns around and looks at Fitz. He is just standing there looking at the mountains in front of them then she remember… Today was the day… she walks up to him and puts her arms around his waist, then hugs him. "It's today, isn't it?" He turn around and looks at her. "Today is the day Richard died. The 8th anniversary of his death."

"Yes. But that's not why am here?"  
"Ok, then why are we here?"

"Lilith died."1

"Oh. What do you want to do?"

"Elizabeth and Sally are planning her funeral and want everyone involved in the brothel to help, if they want to."

"When did she died?"  
"Two days ago."

"I'm surprise, that her daughter is helping."

"She is Sally's mother."

"Yeah, but she wanted nothing to do with her father's funeral."

"If Richard2 was your biological father would you want anything to do with him?"

"I see your point."

"Even through Lilith was just as bad."

"Where are we going to meet?"

Fitz stare at her. Then took a deep breathe. The hotel."

"Where we entertain our clients?"  
"Yeah. And meant for Richard's funeral plans."  
"Do you want to go there?"

"I didn't do anything to it. It still looks the same. Just some touch up here and there to keep the place up and running."

"You didn't have to. If I recall that place was beautiful. Would the tractor fits up there?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go." They got into the cab of the truck and begin to drive up.

_**Sorry, it took so long for me to post another chapter. My daughter had something going on for the past several Saturdays, and this week has been crazy. Anyway I am back. And I haven't given up on this story, despite of some of the mean things people said about it. But to those of you that are reading it. Thank you so much for your support. And sorry his chapter is so short. But what comes next would be better in another chapter. I know I mention a new character, Lilith. Even through she is the one that died in the present. It's really not about her death. You would see that in the chapter to come.**_

1 Lilith means night monster; storm goddess

2 Richard means Strong in rule


	12. Chapter 12 Innocence Taken

Chapter 12: Innocence Taken

For those of you who are reading Dark Secrets thanks. For now on there would be no more graphics. I am leaving the graphics out and for the times that rape took place I would just mention it and leave it at that. I hope that would make the reading a little more bearable. Thanks you all for your support.

Angst. Olivia and Fitz. Crime. Child sex trade. Cursing. Maturity audience. Mention of Rape. No graphics.

Told by Olivia

Present Day 

We drove half way up the mountain in between trees of gold, orange and red. "STOP!" I yelled scaring Fitz.

He stops. "What?"

"Pull Over."

"Liv, if you don't want to do this…"

"Pull Over!" He pull over and I immediately ran out the car and through the woods. "Olivia Wait!" Fitz yells from behind me, but I couldn't stop. This was it. This was the place. I know I should had let Fitz to keep on going, but I couldn't. I couldn't stop what I do what about to come…The Memories that I had buried for so long. "Liv." I heard Fitz call as I came to a quick stop. There I was standing there in the middle of a six feet circular clearing; still surrounded by trees of green, gold, orange and red. I look around. Fitz is inside the circle but he is about 4 feet away; not moving; not speaking; just staring at me. I stops looking around and looks at Fitz. "Liv." He said, finally speaking, suddenly it all came back.

**Flashback- June 4, 1983**

Big Dick had sopped here when I was 6 and force everyone out of the truck. He lined us all up, side by side. "Why are we stopping?" Sweet Pussy asked.

"I am horny, Lilith and I want to try some of my merchandise."

"Damn it, Richard! That's what I am for?"

"Sorry, but your pussy don't do it for me." He said. I was in the middle of the line and Fitz stood at the end of the line holding a rifle in his hand. "If anyone tries to run I want you to shot to kill, got me."

"Yes, sir." He said, like a solider in the Army. I looked at him and wonder, if he was just that.

"Big dick begin to walk the line. "No. No. No." He said examining each and every one of us, both boys and girls. "No I think I am in the mood for some pussy."

He looked over at Fitz. "All of you boys, moved your asses now and step back behind the girls!" Terrified everyone obeyed.

"Damn it Richard what do you think I am?" Sweet Pussy said pulling on him.

"I said I need some fresh Pussy and you're far from that."

"Baby, I can help you with that." Elizabeth said standing in front of him and about to go down.

He pulled her back up by her hair. "I said some fresh, brand new pussy, bitch!" And he threw her down. Fitz let go of the rifle that was still attached to him by it's shoulder strap and ran to her.

"Elizabeth Are you ok?" he said. That must be his girlfriend, I thought.

She gets up holding on to him. "Fine, I'll fuck Fitz again."

"Fine, I just have my fun while you two have your fun." He said, stopping in front of me. They begin to walk off to have sex, "Hmmm. What's our name?" He asked me, touching my face.

"Olivia." I said. Fitz stops. But didn't turn around, he just stood there listening.

"How old are you?"

"Six. I want my mommy and daddy." At that point Fitz turns around.

"I am your daddy now." He said, touching me.

"Leave her along!" Before I knew it Fitz was standing in front of me.

"Move boy!" Richard yelled.

"NO! I will not let you have her!"

He pointed his gun at Fitz. "I suggest you move before I put a bullet in your head."

"You can have any other girl here, why do you want her?"

"Did you not hear me when I said I wanted fresh** MEAT**!?"

"Richard, Please…" Lydia said jumping in. "He is our most valuable asset, you can't kill him."

"Then tell him to move." 

"Sir please. She's young and little. She's only 6 and never been touch before, if you just take her, she may not be a use to you anymore."

"What are you suggesting?"  
"Maybe you can …" He took a deep breathe. "…get the same affect if you watch."  
He lowered his gun. "Go on."  
"Let me fuck her. And you can watch, then maybe you will be hard enough to have sex with your wife, instead of any of the kids."

"Ok, do it."

He took my hand and led me to a tree. He gently push me against it, kiss me in the lips and …raped me. He didn't hurt, but all I wanted to do in go home, so I just stood there and cried.

Present day

Fitz notice the tears in Olivia's eyes. He knew what she was thinking and how she was feeling. He wanted more than anything to comfort her, but how could he when he was the one that cause her the pain in the first place. He just stood there too, a few feet from me and tears begin to fill his eyes too. I went over to him and hug him. He put his arms around me and we both just held each other crying.

_**Sorry this chapter is so short, but where I go next have doesn't really go with this chapter. I hope it's a little better then the previous ones. Please let me know what you think.**_


	13. Facing the Fears

Writer's Note: Here is the next chapter of Dark Secrets. Some cursing. Physical Abuse. Some angst.

Chapter 13: Facing the Fear

Told by Olivia Pope

After he apologizes and we hugged. We got back in the truck and drove off. Neither one of us said anything to each other. I guess we were both trying to wrap our heads of what just happen out there in the woods. Fitz didn't say anything to me but I knew every now and then he would glance over at me to see if I notice. I did, but I never look at him. My mind was somewhere else. I went back to another place and time, the time when Fitz took me to Vermont only to keep me a prisoner on his Vermont property until I resigned and stop being Command. Everyone from QPA were there. They all were in on it. Everyone had a conversion with me and I tried to manipulate everyone, well, Huck into seeing what I saw but nothing work. When it was Fitz turn I listen to him, when he finish he said he would sit there however long it takes for me to open the door and talk to him. I sat there, look around the room and all I could think about is the first time he brought me there.

Dec 4, 1983

We finally made it. To our destination. To the place that Richard wanted us to be to his 100 Acres property. We were all still in chains. Fitz and some of Richard's minions open the door to the truck and directed us to get out. We all went to a mansion.

When we got inside the boys and girls were separated. The girls stood in one line, while the boys still in another. There were nine of us all together. Five girls and four boys. "So pair them up." He said looking at Fitz. Fitz immediately got to work and begin to pair everyone up, but… "Stop." Richard said in the middle of it. "We have an extra girl." He begin to look down the girl line. "I think I need to take one for myself." He begin to look down the line. Then he yanked me out. "What about this one?" He said putting his stinking lips on mines.

"Sir." Fitz said interrupting. "I was hoping she…" He took a deep breathe. "That you can give her to me."  
"You have a girl, JC." Elizabeth said.

"I agree with Elizabeth. She's your girl, why do you want another one?"

"Because she doesn't want me, she wants you. When you gave her to me, she was already trained. You trained her to train the girls. Every time we fuck she turns around and fuck you. Sorry, sir, but I don't want to share a girl with you. I want my own girl."

"Elizabeth is your age, just one year younger."

"I am aware of that sir, but I like them much younger." He said looking at me and licking his lips.

"I see." He said noticing Fitz hard on as he stared at me. "Hmmm. Fine you can have her. And I won't touch her, but you need to train her. Last time you didn't give her all of you. I suspect you would do that within a week."

"Yes sir."

"Fine. She can stay with you and be your slave."

"Thank you, sir." He said kissing his hand. "Now get back to work."

Fitz did. He paired everyone and Elizabeth told them to follow her, they all went outside. Fitz walks up to me. "I'll show you our room."

His room was upstairs and it had a patio to it. His bed was made out, Oat and look like a tree. The same bedroom set that he had in his apartment in Washington Heights. I didn't understand why he kept that set. Maybe I should ask him.

"I probably should show you around the rest of the house first."  
"I want to go home."

"You can't."  
"Why not?"  
"Because this is your home now!" He look at me. "You need a name. I have to give you a name. And teach you the rules and show you your place here. And if you and I do good, maybe I can convince Richard to let us get married and that way no one but me, would be allow to touch you for sure." Scared and not knowing what to say I just sat there. "Ok, first is first. Names have meaning, all names have meaning. My name is Jeremiah Centurion Jefferson, but you can call me J.C. if you like. What's yours?"

"Olivia. Olivia Marisa Pope. But I'm guessing it won't be for long."

"What?"

"You said you have to give me a new name and that names have meaning. What does your given name means?"  
"God's exalted solider."

"Do you feel like God's exalted solider?"  
"No. Never figure out why my mom named me that."

"So that is your real name?"  
"Sort of."

"What?"  
"Ariel."

"What?"  
"Ariel Diamond Jefferson. Ariel means 'the courage of God'. Coal has to undergo a lot of pressure before it is made into a beautiful priceless diamond. And …." He stopped.

"What?"  
"Rule number one, you are a girl and girls don't ask questions and they don't speak until they are told to speak. Understand."  
"Elizabeth…" he slapped me.

"What did I just tell you?!" I didn't say anything. "Speak!"

"Not to speak until I told to."  
"Exactly, when you do, you get hit. Understood?" I shook my head holding my face.

**Back to Vermont, when QPA and Fitz held Olivia hostage until she resigned from being Command and Mellie Chief of Staff.**

On that note I jumped up. Open the door. Pull Fitz in. Close and lock the door. And slaps him. "What was that for?"

"For bring me here and holding me hostage! "  
"Liv."

"Don't you think I deserve this Fitz! You out of all the people should understand that I could have been a prostitute, junky, pedophile, or a sex trafficker myself."

"And I couldn't have?"

"You had somebody to hold you up Fitz after we got out of that place. You had someone to rehabilitate you. I didn't."  
"Who, Liv? My father? He's the one that put me there in the first damn place!"

"You had Mellie, Cyrus, your father (no matter how much you hated him) and me! I had no one. No one!"  
"Mellie didn't come into the picture until 10 years after the fact, Cyrus came five years later, and neither one of them knows anything about my life in the Brothel! It's not something I advertises. The only reason you know is because you were there and I wish to God you wasn't!"

"I wouldn't have been there if you haven't taken me! If you would have just stood up to Richard, in the first place!"  
"And if I did at that time when I didn't have the courage or the strength to do so I would had been killed and you would had never meant me."

"Good this world would have been better off without you!" There was a pause between us and I turned away from him.

"Ariel."

"Stop!" I said looking at him. "You do not get to call me that! Not anymore."  
"Yes. You deserves your chance. If you want to be the leader of the free world, yes, you deserves that. But this is not the way to get it. "  
"So what, J.C.? I'm supposed to just stand in line and wait my turn. Run for president once Mellie's term is up."  
"Yes if that what you want. I would support you."

"Yeah, right, like you supported Mellie."  
"I was trying to do the right thing."  
"Doing the right thing means looking out for the one you love, Fitz?!"

"And what do you think I was doing for you in the brothel, Liv?! Look how that turned out."  
"Like I said I could have been a prostitute, junky, pedophile, or a sex trafficker myself."

"Are you saying I saved you?"

"No."

"Ok. Fair enough."

I look at him. "I deserves this, Fitz."  
"You had it when you were in the White House with me. I did everything you said. You were running the damn country."

"Yeah, under your fucking name. Not mines. And you and I both know that you would have never given me any credit for any of it."  
"I can't argue with that."  
"Exactly. Furthermore you took it away from me when you found out I freed my father. You made me your sex slave again. And when I broke away I knew I could never get it back, at least not through you." I said walking away from him.  
"You could had if you had stayed."

"Come on, Fitz. You and I both know that everyone in the White House only had whatever power you choose to give them. The only reason you did what I asked or what anyone asked if you felt they were right, if you didn't then you didn't do it. Cyrus, Mellie, my father, my mother and I painted you as this weak president that couldn't think or run the country without us and we thought we held all the power, but the truth is, you did and you knew that, you just didn't brag about it, unless you felt like you had too. And what president would say that they weren't running the country on their own two feet. That would be political suicide. None of us really wanted that." Fitz smiles as I begin to walked around in circles. " I just want my turn Fitz. I just want credit."

"Then once Mellie's term is over, you run for president." Fitz said and he opens the door and left.

"Olivia." I didn't say anything. "Liv." I turn and look at him. "Are you ok?" Fitz asked bring me back to the present and in the truck.

"Yeah. I'm fine. But you never did tell me why you moved to the hood in Washington DC."  
"Because Marcus said I am out of touch with the people."

"And you take the time to be back in touch now."

"I can't fight for good people if I don't know how they live, can I?"

"You have a point. Just hope they don't kill you." I said.

"Kill me. Nonsense, they love me there." He said and we smiled at each other.

**So you have it, the next chapter of Dark Secrets. I kept this one quite light. Has been watching a lot of Scandal and I want to keep my storyline, without getting away from who Fitz and Olivia really are. So you may see bits and pieces of Scandal episodes in some of it. Please leave your comments. Thanks for your support.**


End file.
